Strobe
by Max Rip
Summary: He caused the big bang, he got powers, he is Strobe R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Strobe

He was Zach

He WAS

Now because of a stupid gang fight and a chemical reaction he is Strobe.

He was the one who shot that canister from the helicopter.

He caused the Big Bang.

This is his story.

"Zach, we have a gang fight over at the docks of Dakota. Some have guns. Bring smoke pellets," buzzed the intercom. Zach loaded up his police helicopter and got in, unaware that this night would change his life.

"Understood, I am heading over." he said into the mike.

He had the pilot start the helicopter up as he went into the secondary seat area so he could fire the smoke pellets, just in case.

They flew to Dakota's docks and saw the gangs. It looked pretty ugly. Over the loudspeaker he told them to drop all weapons and come out. Instead they ran.

'Well, now I guess I have to use the smoke pellets,' he thought as he shot one pellet at them. It missed and hit a canister which exploded...


	2. Chapter 2

Strobe

He was Zach

He WAS

Now because of a stupid gang fight and a chemical reaction he is Strobe.

He was the one who shot that canister from the helicopter.

He caused the Big Bang.

This is his story.

The pellet missed the fleeing gangs, and hit a nearby canister. The canister exploded with a giant purple cloud, everybody who was near the gas started to faint. As the smoke subsided and other officers came to bring the unconscious to a hospital. Zach fainted and fell out of the helicopter...

The next thing he remembered was being woken up by shrieks and the room he was now in started to be burnt by one of the people in the gang fights. He was... on fire? He threw a fireball at the wall and walked through the hole. Zach blacked out again.

He was in a whitewashed room with doctors standing around him and other people who had inhaled the purple smoke. He stayed in the hospital until he recovered.

The next week when he was able to go back to work, he came to the police station to find that he was fired because he had caused 'metahumans' to be created.

He turned in all his police gear and went on his way home sadly.

As he went onto a bus he started to glow, and then he had no physical mass.

He was pure light.

He was a mutant.

He was going to make up for his mistakes and fight the metahumans, who he had created.

He was going to become a superhero.

He was no longer Zach.

He was Strobe.

Author's Note: The fire guy he saw was Hotstreak, and Zach was the dude in the helicopter who shot the pellet that made the Big Bang. Review if you have any comments.


	3. Chapter 3

STROBE

He was pure light. He was not a going to let the police know about him. He was going to fight the metahumans.

At his apartment, he tried to think about maybe having a costume to keep his identity a secret. Wait. He is Pure light. People will have to look away from him anyways, he doesn't need a costume. He found a white mask from an old Halloween party, he put it on.

"Just in case," he said to himself.

"Okay, so all these metahumans all have a name that shows their powers, and I need a name," he thought.

He got out a piece of paper and a pen and began brainstorming names.

Light. No!

Night Light. NO WAY!

Lumino. No! Sounds like a Mexican wrestler!

Photon. Too scientific.

Flash. Already taken

Zach. Can't use my real name.

Strobe. GREAT! Like a strobe light!

Okay so his name would be Strobe. Okay. He still needed to practice his powers. But where?

Not in his apartment, he might break something, and he has no job to get money to replace anything. Maybe he can just practice while actually fighting.

He searched the Internet for any person who could build him things to help him. Nothing. Well, he is good with helicopters... Wait! He needed a base! He could use the old shed that he owned, it was big, deep, and plus... he didn't have to pay for it anymore. It legally belonged to him. He had all sorts of junk in there and it had a secret chamber below the floor from back when there was the Underground Railroad.

Just then, the television caught his eye, there was a robbery and Static and Gear were there, maybe they could help him with his problems.


End file.
